


Games

by miikasaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poker, Strip Poker, from early trainee days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikasaa/pseuds/miikasaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restless after beginning their days as trainees, the 104th decide to relax a bit by playing strip poker. It goes about as well as anyone can imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> I think a lot about how I have so goddam many old fics rotting away on my laptop, so in an attempt to curb some of my boredom I'm going to post this one. I still have a 25k fic and a bunch of other stuff that I still want to finish, but as you guys can probably tell I'm not super involved in the snk fandom anymore. I still love the characters and the premise, but I can't promise any regular updates, one-shots, or even if I'll ever post the monster.
> 
> Just as a sort of warning, I wrote this fic about 2 years ago, before my writing style began to change and evolve, and I have not looked it over. IT IS NOT EDITED AT ALL. It's just a quick, fun little thing I threw together a long time ago, so consider it a kind of apology for essentially dropping everything else I've wanted to write.
> 
> Also, thank you to anyone who is still reading or following my writing, I really truly appreciate it!!

“Sitting around is boring.”

“No one cares, Kirschtein.”

“Ymir!”

“What, Christa? No one does.”

“I have an idea.”

“No one wants to have sex with you, Reiner.”

“ _Ymir!”_

Reiner laughed eyeing the few members of the 104th Trainee Squad huddled in the boy’s barracks with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Jean resisted the urge to sigh. Even after only knowing the other boy for such a short time, he already knew that most of Reiner’s ideas could be dangerous.

It had only been a few days since training began, but certain members of the trainees had already begun spending time together, which was how the cadets found themselves wasting their free time after dinner doing absolutely nothing.

Eren perked his head up from across the room, where he sat on his bunk with Mikasa and Armin. The bastard. “What do you have in mind, Reiner?”

He grinned, digging into his pack to bring out an object. “Strip poker.”

“I’m in,” Ymir agreed immediately, winking at Christa, who flushed and pushed away the taller girl’s hand.

Connie moved to a sitting position, gesturing to the pack of cards in Reiner’s palm. “What is strip poker?”

“Reiner,” Bertholdt murmured, looking around the room of now-interested cadets, “maybe this isn’t such a good-”

“You’ve never played strip poker?” He exclaimed. Almost everyone in the room, save for Ymir and Reiner shook their heads. “Then we’re playing. No exceptions!” He clarified, grabbing Bertholdt’s elbow to stop the taller boy from leaving.

Ten minutes later all of the trainees in the room were sitting in a circle, watching with dubious stares as Reiner began to shuffle the cards, quickly explaining the rules of the card game.

Jean sat between Marco and Annie, while Mikasa sat between Armin and Eren directly across from him. He tried to catch her gaze, but she kept it on the floor in front of her.

“What makes it really fun,” Reiner continued, “is the stripping.” He dealt the cards evenly around the group. “Whoever wins is clear, and those who lose have to remove one article of clothing. Whoever folds is clear for the round. We’ve all got the same uniform, so it’s fair.”

“Some of us have more than others,” Ymir muttered loudly, sending pointed looks to both Mikasa and Annie.

Reiner seemed to contemplate for a moment whether his limbs were worth asking them to get rid of the extra clothes, but the glares they sent his way stopped him before he could start.

Everyone hesitantly picked up his or her cards, and Mikasa immediately folded while Sasha triumphantly called, “I’m in!”

Jean looked around at the group, deciding that if Sasha was so confident in her cards his chances weren’t so bad. Besides, maybe if he lost his shirt soon enough Mikasa would notice.

Eren was the last to hold his cards, eventually deciding, after Armin folded and Reiner didn’t, that he was in.

“Hah!” Sasha called, flipping her cards over. “Straight set, I win! I’ll be taking your pants now,” she laughed, but Reiner, Ymir, Connie, Jean, Marco, and Eren immediately went for their jackets.

After two more rounds, everyone (save Mikasa and Annie) had lost at least one piece of clothing.

Bertholdt was the first to lose his shirt and in the fading candlelight Jean could swear that his entire _chest_ was blushing. How someone so strong so early in the training regiment could be nervous all the time was beyond him.

“Hey, Christa,” Ymir called after winning her first round. “How about I take off your boots for you?” The petite blonde didn’t answer, but the blush coloring her cheeks was hard to miss.

During the next round, Mikasa and Annie were the firsts to fold again, soon followed by Reiner, Ymir, Connie, and Christa.

Eren scowled, leaning over to nudge Mikasa with his shoulder. “Are you going to play any of your cards?”

The girl shrugged. “When I think they’re good enough.”

Eren was the one to win the round, and Jean felt the urge to punch his teeth out as he removed his boots when Mikasa smiled softly at his expression of triumph.

He must have shifted unconsciously because after a moment Marco pushed him back into his seat, silently telling him not to get into _another_ fight with Eren.

“See, Mikasa. You gotta take chances. You don’t know what will happen unless you try.”

The next round, Mikasa played her cards.

Jean wanted to hit him again.

Mikasa, Annie, and Reiner were the last to show their cards; Reiner making some quiet quip about how he couldn’t wait to see under their shirts while the two girls only regarded him with cool stares.

“Flush.” Annie murmured, and Reiner surrendered his cards. For a second, Mikasa didn’t move. “What’s wrong Ackerman? Afraid?”

Mikasa glared at the girl across from her, making Jean worry that he wasn’t the only one who might start a fight that night. “ _No._ ” She showed her cards; an identical set to Annie’s.

“What now?” Marco asked after a moment of silence.

Ymir laughed loudly. “Everyone who played removes two pieces of clothing, and those who folded remove one.”

“Yeah!” Connie agreed, already tugging off his shirt.

Jean removed his shirt, (once again trying and failing to get Mikasa to notice), and then tossed his socks at his pile, choosing to keep his pants for just a little longer. He didn’t miss the way Mikasa’s eyes darted once to Eren as he removed both his socks and pants.

By then, Mikasa and Annie were still the only cadets who had yet to lose any clothing, while Reiner sat proudly in his boxers and even Armin had lost his shirt.

Bertholdt dealt the cards for the next round, and finally, _finally_ , both Annie and Mikasa lost the round.

Annie made a point of throwing one of her boots at Reiner’s head, but he blocked the throw easily.

Jean tried not to show how excited he was about Mikasa losing her clothes, and had to stifle a groan when she only removed her jacket.

Marco clapped him on the shoulder.

After that, Connie and Sasha got distracted by all of the discarded clothing, and suddenly found themselves in an impromptu game, where they threw any clothes at each other from two different top bunks.

Meanwhile Ymir was clad only in her underwear and ditched the game to sit behind Christa, who had moved to sit on a bottom bunk, leaving the game before she lost her underwear or pants.

Of course no one argued with her decision. They would be stupid to deny the goddess anything.

Jean realized that left only Reiner, Marco, Bertholdt, Annie, Mikasa, Armin, and Eren to continue the card game. And with those odds, Mikasa _had_ to lose more clothing, and she would _have_ to look at his chest eventually.

He almost cheered when Mikasa was one of the few to lose the next round, dutifully pulling off her boots and placing them neatly behind her.

When it came time for Armin to lose his pants, he quickly stammered out an excuse to leave the game. Which, of course, only prompted a reply from Ymir.

“What’s wrong, Armin? Afraid everyone will be blinded by your most glorious manhood?”

“Ymir!” Christa shouted, elbowing the girl behind her, but Ymir only laughed, waving away her concerns.

Armin flushed, snatching his shirt from Sasha and quickly buttoning it back up.

Eren suddenly called out, “Wait, Mikasa! Don’t take off your shirt!”

“Eren, those are the rules.” She replied, but her hands stilled over the buttons of her shirt.

_Fuck you, Eren Jaeger!_

“Uh.” The boy quickly darted forward, tugging off one of the girl’s socks and nearly making her fall back from his sudden movements. “There, she removed clothing let’s get to the next round.”

Connie yelled something at Sasha, which only prompted the girl to throw even more clothes at him from a top bunk. “Jean! Take your underwear off, I need more ammo!”

“Fuck off, Springer!”

In the next round, Reiner lost his pants and so did Bertholdt. Both decided that they’d officially lost the game, since full on nudity seemed to be the one thing the trainees weren’t going to do that night.

“Jean,” Marco muttered as he removed his pants. “Quit staring at Mikasa, you look like a creep.”

“I do not!”

Mikasa’s eyes snapped to his then, and for a minute Jean didn’t dare breathe. Had she heard what Marco said? His fears proved unnecessary, though, when her gaze dropped right back to her cards.

She didn’t even _look_ at his chest!

Jean had already lost the game, but he dared not move for fear of missing when Mikasa did finally reveal her skin.

“Hey Kirschtein, you’re drooling.”

“Fuck off, Ymir!”

He checked anyway.

Mikasa folded and Annie won the next round, leaving only Marco and Eren to lose their socks, officially withdrawing from the game.

Annie and Mikasa were both still in their pants and shirts, but Annie still had her socks and Mikasa had her scarf. They were tied, and Jean was almost desperate to see anything of Mikasa’s. Even if it was just her damn _collarbone_.

The dark haired girl won the next round, and Annie removed her socks.

By now, the entirety of the trainees in the barracks were fixated on the game, even Connie and Sasha who were practically hanging off of two top bunks.

Mikasa won again, and Annie sourly removed her shirt, blinking once at the low whistle that echoed around the room.

The sight impressed even Jean, but he was still praying that Mikasa would lose the subsequent rounds.

Maybe there was a God because Mikasa lost the next round, removing her scarf and handing it to Eren.

Jean ignored the obvious sentiment between the exchange in favor of trailing his eyes down Mikasa’s neck, his mind immediately wandering to what the skin under her shirt looked like.

Again, Mikasa lost the round, and it was her turn to scowl as she started to undo the buttons of her shirt.

“Ah, Mikasa,” Eren murmured, sounding much too nervous for Jean’s liking. “Maybe it’s time to go back to the girl’s barracks…” His words trailed off as she shrugged out of her shirt, her eyes flicking to his before skimming down his chest and then to the cards Reiner had dealt her.

Jean’s eyes were immediately drawn to the taunt skin of her stomach, where her hipbones peeked out above the waistband of her pants. Her abs were better than anything he’d ever seen, and despite Marco’s warning, he continued to stare.

Apparently, he wasn’t the only one.

Another whistle echoed through the room, this time accompanied by Sasha’s outburst of, “We’ve only been training three weeks, Mikasa!”

“I used to beat up Eren and Armin’s bullies,” she said, placing her cards down as if that explained everything.

Eren looked even more uncomfortable, and made an unattractive choking sound when Mikasa lost the next round, shimmying out of her pants quickly. Jean’s eyes nearly burst from his sockets when her legs were bared. “Why didn’t you choose your other sock?” Eren cried, looking anywhere but at her.

Mikasa looked down, confused. “I guess I forgot it was there.”

By then, everyone in the room was fixated on either Mikasa or Annie, and Jean wondered if they’d secretly trained before enlisting in order to look better than everyone else.

“Last round,” Reiner announced, shuffling the deck. Annie had her pants. Mikasa had a sock.

Jean decided then and there that Mikasa was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen, and that he would tell her that again and again until she looked at him the way she looked at Eren.

Speaking of Eren, the boy was fidgeting so badly next to Mikasa that Jean wondered if he was hiding a fucking boner or something. If he was, he wasn’t being very subtle about it.

The two girls studied their cards in silence.

“Flush,” Annie announced after another minute.

“Full-”

“Alright cadets! Lights out!” The door suddenly swung open, revealed Keith Shadis in the doorway, his face immediately reddening. “What the fuck are you idiots doing?!” He roared, covering his eyes.

Jean grabbed at his shirt, pulling it over his head as his comrades struggled to do the same.

He heard Ymir curse off Sasha and Connie for making a mess of all of their clothes.

Jean raced forward with the sole intent of helping Mikasa find something to cover her incredible abs, (and maybe also to make her love him), but by the time he reached her side Eren had already pulled a shirt over her shoulders, and judging by the length it was either Reiner or Berthold’s.

Armin was at their side instantly, handing Mikasa her scarf while holding as much of their clothes as he could. Eren took her hand and raced her past Shadis.

“Dammit!” Jean exclaimed, falling backwards onto his bunk.

Connie hurried to his own bed, snickering. “Maybe she’ll fall in love with you at breakfast.”

“Fuck _off_ , Connie!”

Shadis yelled that they were all doing extra laps in the morning, none of them were getting breakfast, (to which Sasha paused in putting on her pants to gape at their instructor), and the boys were to clean the barracks until it was spotless.

“Fucking shits!” Shadis yelled before slamming the door.

Despite the punishment, Jean fell asleep smiling because although Mikasa hadn’t even looked at him, he’d seen more of her skin than he could have ever dreamed, and that alone made the game worth it.

If only she hadn’t left with fucking Jaeger, (who was just returning to the barracks).

“That was fun.”

“Shut up, Reiner.”


End file.
